Seasons Collection
by Queen of EXO Planet
Summary: Collection of Oneshots for each season. Anyone can lend OC's! Reader vote for character. T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Black Rose Hokaru: Yup, it's here :3 The Seasons Collection! And here's an OC in this collection (doesn't belong to me)

Kiyana: Sup.

Black Rose Hokaru: Anyway, I'm letting people submit OCs. It's KyouyaxLila. So, I bring to you…

All: THE SEASONS COLLLECTION!

Green eyes looked up at the night sky. Lila was sketching constellations again; her blonde hair was spread across the green grass. Swiftly, her pencil sketched out the Leo constellation in her sketchbook; it was her favorite constellation, because it reminded her of two things. One, her lion plushy at home and two, Tategami Kyouya.

It reminded her more of number two because he was always on her mind, and the green grass wasn't helping either. The sky was blue, like his eyes (that were a lighter shade of blue though). She developed a crush on him from being with him, for some reason, a flutter developed, in her mind and her body, shimmering jades get lost in sparkling pale blue topazes. She blushed hard, and (much to her dismay) she saw an all-too-familiar silhouette walk toward her _'Crap! It's back!' _she thought, yup, the fluttering is back.

"Lila?" he asked. She usually greeted him with a "Hello." Or occasionally, a tackle hug. "Uh-uh, yes! Teehee! Didn't see ya there! " she spazzed, it was a annoying habit of hers that she spazzes annoyingly when there is no need to at all (she's working on it…and failing). "Uhhh…sorry, spazzed again." She apologized (cue the anime sweat drop). Sky blue irises meet Lila's irises, for a stare down for a brief moment, and then returned to normal.

"So, what are you doing out here?" he asked, voice filled with curiosity. She even loved his voice! He can't sing, but it comforts her sometimes (but sadly, it doesn't help with the "flutters", and her fantasy of kissing him in the starlight is making it worse). Lila replied "Um…sketching the Leo constellation." She said, putting on a smile. "Tell me about the constellation." He said, out of the blue. Lila replied with a "Um, um, okay!'.

Damn those flutters.

She did, well, tell him about Leo's story, she stated that each constellation has a story behind it, and each one is really interesting. Kyouya nodded in agreement, they locked eyes again, a bright fuchsia came across her cheeks.

"Uh,Kyouya?"

"Hn."

"I-I got something really important to tell you."

"Hn."

"I, I like you! I love you!" she said and sort of fainted.

Oh boy, Victoria is gonna freak the freak out.

Kyouya looked awestruck as her head landed on his chest, probably from embarrassment. He wasn't sure what to say, because saying "those three words" with "to" is too cheesy, cliché, and overdone. He just stroked her blonde hair and forced her (not in a harsh way) to look at her. His eyes and her eyes had another stare down moment. His wild yet attractive eyes the color of the sky and blue topazes were boring into green eyes that resembled things like jades and emeralds.

And they did what you'd expect in a chick-flick like Twilight and other romantic-y things.

They did a passionate kiss.

Guess who's mentally squealing in the background

Victoria Valentine.

The same Victoria, squealing over things like kissing (but somehow, she disliked Twilight).

A head of long black hair in a high ponytail peeked from a bush, chocolate brown eyes filled with amusement. She knew it was going to happen sometime (she can detect crushes, which can annoy some people). When they were done, she walked away, hoping she doesn't get noticed.

She loved spring nights.

But like Lila, she loved this night the most.

Me: Well, that it! And remember this, send me OC info (if you're submitting one)! And for a later chapter, what dress, shoes, hairstyle,etc do ya want your character to wear (if it's a girl). The best colors are, red, pink, black, and white for this. And also, what length, fabric, sleeves, etc do ya want? You can PM me the outfit or something. Anyway, see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2: Summer

Black Rose Hokaru: Yup, "Summer" is up! I got one new OC in the cast

Dahlia: Hello.

Black Rose Hokaru: As said, she's Dahlia Puente

Mijakura: GET ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE DOJI TAKES AWAY LEN!

Len (Kagamine): WTF GET AWAY FROM ME!

Me: ^_^'' Heheheh…Vi-Va do the disclaimer.

Victoria (ViVa): Black Rose Hokaru doesn't own anything but her, her imagination, this room, and her OC's (I belong to Silver Snake, Dahlia Puente belongs to Silver Bara, Kiyana Tategami belongs to tragedymaster01, but Mirai Tategami belongs to Hokaru).

Also, guess what shows she's referencing in this, it's also sort of a crossover (I don't own Groovy Smoothie, Begging on Your Knees (or any song from you-know-where), and Hollywood Arts, and I won't add the kids from you-know-what in this because this is METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE)

Ah, Summer. The season where you see tank tops and shorts all over, flip flops and sandals, light makeup, and thick hair tied in ponytails. Don't forget the bright, fun, pastel colors (unless you see some Goths or something, then it's different). There's also freedom from that place called school.

A group of girls were seated in their meeting place, the Groovy Smoothie, one girl with short brunette hair and light blue eyes, a light blonde girl with turquoise eyes, another blonde except with green eyes etc. Doing what people do, chat, sip yummy smoothies. All were talking about one person in particular.

Yolanda.

That playboy cheated on ALL of them, and the smoothies weren't doing much help either. He was only using them for his satisfactory and grades, he needed Lila (the blonde with green eyes) and Mirai (a girl with dark green hair in a high ponytail with a black bow and light purple eyes) just for art (when the dude could've just asked for help) and Skylar Heart (a girl also in the group with long black hair and brown eyes who is also very famous in Japan for using her real voice) for singing class in the school they go to, Hollywood Arts, he also used Madoka and Kiyana, too. Apparently, they were not pleased.

"How could he be such a cock fag?" Kiyana cried angrily.

"I know, he could just ASK for help." Madoka replied, just as pissed as Kiyana.

"It's Yolanda, he's a bastard." Dahlia commented, sipping on her smoothie.

"Ya know what?" Mirai said, entering the conversation, "There's a party coming up."

"So wha-"Madoka was cut off

"Playboy is gonna be there, so is Skylar, she wrote a song because she was so upset about it."

"Keep going."

"She said it's called "Begging on Your Knees". We can text her to sing it to Yolanda" –she licked her lips, lilac eyes flashing dangerously with mischief, and amusement from the look he might have on his face-"plus, we can prank him for extra humiliation, he'll receive his payback from all those girls that are also coming to the party"

"And?"

"He'll be begging on his knees for us."

"I think I like the sound of that." Kiyana said

You see, he has a reputation for playing girls for his purposes, like Hikaru for example, a girl with light blue hair and dark skin with piercing violet eyes, was one of his victims. After a few weeks, he was gone with the wind.

_Just like that_.

"OK, go into details, what else?" Madoka said, crystal blue eyes flashing deviously.

"I'll tell you, but let's huddle first." Mirai said, eyes looking just as devious, and all the girl did as she said.

After getting the info, they commenced "Operation: Playboy", all the other people looked at them strangely. "Bagel?" T-Bo asked each of the girls "No." Kiyana said, her sky blue eyes glared, the glare was intensified because of the X-shaped scars and the bangs framing her eyes, she looked like Mirai, except, Mirai didn't have any scars and purple eyes, she also had longer hair than Kiyana.

"You're scary for a cute girl."

"Say that again."

"Kiyana, now's not the time." Lila said softly, not wanting a fight to happen. "Hmph, whatever." Kiyana retorted, they paid the man and exited away casually, their shoes slamming against the ground.

When they arrived at the B-Pit they talked about what they were gonna wear.

'Are you serious, ViVa?" Kiyana groaned, angered by the fact that she has to wear a dress and makeup. "ViVa" remained perfectly calm "It's only for tonight, trust me, it'll be over soon." Victoria said as she applied concealer to cover up her scars

"ViVa" was a girl with long black hair as well, like Skylar, but tied in a high ponytail, her eyes were mismatched, one was aqua, and one was sea foam green, but that's because of her contact she wears sometimes, her eyes were really a milk chocolate brown, her usual attire, black and white striped tank top, leather wrist cuffs, brown scarf (she can rock scarves in the summer like Ginga), floral mini skirt, and pink metallic wedge shoes. She also wears oversized white sunglasses, Estee Lauder "Sensuous" perfume, and shiny pink lip gloss too.

"Mirai wears makeup." Mijakura said, pushing back a wisp of long curly pink hair, "It's not that bad, we'll wash it off when we leave the party."

Kiyana thought for a moment. Should she be doing this or not? Well screw it, she needs to have Yolanda receive his comeuppance for breaking her little sister's (Mirai) heart.

"Humph, fine." Kiyana said, giving up. Victoria licked her lips "Now, let's get to it." Mijakura's blue eyes showed that she was pumped like a balloon.

Kiyana's makeup consisted of concealer that hid her scars like they weren't there and all her other imperfections on her face to look flawless, she put on some brown eyeshadow with blush and sheer red lipgloss.

"Now, what dresses are we gonna wear?" Victoria asked.

"I think I got an idea for good outfits Vic Vic." Mirai said.

When she got the outfits, they worked nicely on the girls, Kiyana wore beautiful black lace one shoulder long sleeved mini dress (no, not sheer lace) with spiked black Christian Louboutin pumps, her hair was in bouncy, elegant curls, no one could tell if that was Kiyana or not (imagine the look on Kyouya's face when he sees his two sisters).

Dahlia was getting in on the pretty as well, she wore a white chiffon sleeved one shoulder dress with a black petal design and the sleeve on the left side of the dress and about the length of a kimono sleeve, her dress ended two inches above her knees. Her feet were adorned with a pair of white strappy heel sandals with four inch heels on them. Her makeup was white eye shadow with black liquid eyeliner with false lashes and mascara, Victoria didn't do anything with her lips but waved her blonde hair.

Mirai was pretty as well, with a strapless pink dress that ended mid thigh with a black waist ribbon and black gloves, and she looked amazing with those opera-length black gloves and black pumps, her dark green hair was left loose, curled, and had a bump (If you got the mental image of Luka's hairstyle in "Sandplay Singing of the Dragon" then you've got the right image), she put on a thick layer of pink eyeshadow the color of pink roses, and a lot of mascara, her eyeliner intensified her eyes and she wore clear pink lipgloss, she looked pretty.

Lila refused to be left out, and wore a curly golden brown wig with fringe, short red dress, and black platform pumps with red bottoms, she decided to only wear eyeliner, mascara, and sheer red lipgloss.

Last, but not least was Madoka, she wore an elegant white dress with heels to match, she wore no makeup, but she wore an elegant pearl necklace and diamond studs.

Lila decided to take a few pictures with her phone and send them to Skylar, with the added "Can you sing "Begging on Your Knees" at the party?" and "Looking glamorous!"

(Time Skip)

The boy's jaws dropped tem layers into the ground when they saw the girls, they looked drop dead gorgeous in their dresses. A strapless scarlet side slit dress swirled around Skylar, heel clad feet colliding against the stage. Skylar had an evil grin on her face as she said, "This is to Yolanda, who used me for his own satisfactory. I love you not." She began to sing, the lyrics pouring out beautifully from her mouth.

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<br>So oh do you feel like the man now?  
>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(you had it all)

_[Chorus]_

(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

When the song ended she took a deep breath and smiled with satisfactory, doing her job. "You just got burned~" Dahlia, Mirai, Madoka, and Kiyana sang. "Oh! One more thing!" Kiyana bubbled evily, and pulled down his pants, when everyone saw that, they all bursted out laughing "Double PWNED!" Mirai exclaimed."

For the rest of the party, everything turned out great, no playboys, nothing. Although Kiyana was making fun of Yolanda in a emo corner, but he got what he deserved.

And learned an important lesson.

Black Rose Hokaru: Whoa! This was long! So…what do y'all think? No need for the dresses and stuff like that anymore, but you can still submit OCs anyway. Bye!


	3. CALLING ALL THE VOCAFANS!

CALLING ALL THE VOCAFANS!

The 2012 London Olympics are coming! Are you excited? Because I am! And guess what? MIKU HATSUNE MIGHT BE ABLE TO PERFORM!

However, she's at second place for voting, so I NEED Y'ALL TO VOTE! VOTE VOTE VOTE! Here's how:

Type in: Singers You'd Like To Perform at the 2012 London Olympics

VOTE!

Please everyone, this is like a one in a lifetime opportunity. If you're a vocafan and you're viewing this, please vote so we can spread our vocalove to others.

Spread the word! The Vocaloid community will thank you in return


End file.
